User talk:Whatjusthappened?
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Friday Night page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 16:49, March 30, 2012 William (talk) 18:53, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry hon, I had to kickban ya as you were joinflooding the chat. Toodles 01:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 19:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if I could use your story. You're story is exactly what me and friends want to do. Make a movie. But your idea is perfect. So I was wondering if I could get your permission to use your story as a script. We're not looking to make money off it or anything. We just want to make a home movie. Eric Rendon 15:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Eric Rendon A home movie, eh? I'd love to support this kind of project. You're refering to The Face, right? Are you trying to derive a script fom the story, or the movie within the story? Either way, I'd be happy to help in any way possible. Thank you for asking my permission to do this sort of thing, ...hang on, I have to take this. My ear is ringing. (talk) 17:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey I'm glad you liked my pasta :) I'll make more now, your comment gave me the encouragement I needed so yea thanks :D --SlenderMan246 (talk) 12:23, March 17, 2014 (UTC)SlenderMan246 Thanks for improving my pasta, as I said on it, I'm brazilian, and my english isn't very good, but again, thanks =] KozlovMkope (talk) 17:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) The Face: The Movie I understand you are the original writer of a story called, "The Face". I am an amateur filmmaker from Northern Illinois, and "The Face" is one of my personal favorite creepypastas. I have been interested in adapting "The Face" into a horror movie for a couple months, but I wanted to do it without infringing on your rights as a content creator. I was hoping if you could give me permission to write and film this movie, possibly even work together on the screenplay. If you wish to talk about it, please contact me at rubicubist@gmail.com Thank you in advance for any cooperation Deweyboy15 (talk) 14:03, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Alex "AK-47" Kulak Ending Just curious, do you have an ending in mind for How to Play Alone, or is it just going to continue indefinitely? (I'm curious because I love every second of it)?WatcherAzazel (talk) 16:09, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!WatcherAzazel (talk) 02:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) really sorry your story was deleted :( How To Play Alone was my favorite. Itslimeyourfailt (talk) 22:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC)